The invention relates to an energy-conducting hose which is bendable from an extended position to a curved position and consists of C-shaped hose elements which are movable relative to one another and which has a slot running in the longitudinal direction of the hose. A cover is movably mounted to the slot edges and releasably closes the slot.
Energy-conducting hoses of this type are used to receive electrical or hydraulic conduits which are arranged between movable and stationary machine parts.
An energy-conducting hose of the prior art is known for example from EP-A-259 725. In this case the cover which releasably closes the slot is formed by a cover band which extends over the entire length of the slot and is releasably connected to the C-shaped hose elements by clamps which are provided on one side of the cover band and in the region of the slot edges engage with the C-shaped hose elements.
Furthermore, the subject matter of the earlier German Patent Application P 38 23 609.5 is an energy-conducting hose, in which the cover is also formed by a band which is guided in the region of the two slot edges in two profile strips which on the one hand have an inner groove which is open towards the slot in the hose body and into which the cover band can be pushed, and on the other hand are provided with an outer groove in which the free ends of the C-shaped hose elements engage.
Finally, the subject matter of the earlier German Patent Application P 39 14 140.3 is an energy-conducting hose in which a locking band is arranged in the region of each of the two slot edges, is firmly connected to at least some hose elements and serves to stabilize the position and shape of the hose body formed by the C-shaped hose elements before the insertion or after the release of the cover band.